THE HUNT
by k 7seven
Summary: Téa thinks she finnaly got away, until she recieves a letter... YU-GI-OH! archive warnig: blood & gore, don't like it, please don't read.


Well, here it is, my new story. If you don't like gore, don't read. As always i own nothing of the show or the characters.

It was a gloomy day as Téa sat on the grass. She looked up to the sky and watched the clouds drift across the sky, the grass swayed.

"Maybe I should get going be for Yugi and the others start to worry." Téa thought to herself.

"Five more minutes won't hurt."

Téa laid back and closed her eyes as a cool breeze went across her face.

"Téa! Téa! Wake up!"

Téa open up her eyes to see a black and blond haired boy staring from above.

"Yugi?" she asked as he helped her up.

"Yes Téa, is there something wrong?" he asked.

Her deep brown eyes gazed into his dark purple eyes.

"No, I'm fine." She said looking away from him. "Let's get back to your grandpa's shop for now."

Yugi and Téa continued to walk down the street, the dim lights started to flicker as the street lights lit up the streets. Drops of water dropped slowly and soon it began to pour down heavily on the two. Yugi and Téa pace quicken until they reached the shop. Yugi grabbed for the door but it wouldn't budge an inch. He looked through the glass doors to try look to try to see if his grandpa was anywhere in site. He couldn't seem to find him so he looked down.

"It's ok Yugi. It isn't your fault that Mr. Moto isn't here, maybe he went to run an errand or something. But we got to get out of this rain before one of us catches a cold." Téa said stooping down to Yugi level.

"I guess you're right. There is no need to worry about him anyways I'm sure he's fine." Yugi looked up and weakly smiled. Tea smiled as she hugged Yugi closely and tight.

"Téa I can't breathe." Yugi said gasping for air.

"Oh sorry." She said while letting go of him.

Yugi looked back through the glass and stood on his feet motioning for Téa to do the same. Téa got up and saw a letter on the ground. It was bright yellow with a white border around it and said _to Téa_.

She looked at the note curiously until she noticed that Yugi had started walking off.

"Hey Yugi! Wait for me!" she said as she was trying to catch up.

**[TWENTY MINUTES OF WALKING LATER]**

"Do you think that he is home?" Téa asked while looking at the door.

"I don't know, I'll guess we'll just have to see." Yugi stated. He walked up and knocked on the old wooden door. He stepped back, and no one came to the door.

"Well guess no one is here. Oh well we might as well head back to the shop." Yugi said while turning away.

The door suddenly opened, reveling a blond haired man behind the door, with dark brown eyes.

"Hey Yug, Téa. It's been a while hasn't it. So how have you two been?" The man asked as he started to step out of the house.

"Joey! I'm fine! How about you!" Téa said excited to see him.

"I'm also fine. It's been like what, five years?!" Yugi said greeting his friend.

"Yeah, I'm doing fine. Come on in."

The three walked into the house, the door slams behind them. The rain continues to poor as lighting cracks across the sky, giving off red light.

"So what you got there Téa?" Joey said while sitting down on the soft, brow couch.

"What this?" she pointed at yellow envelope.

"Yeah."

"Hey Téa, when did you get that?" Yugi asked as he inspected the envelope.

"Oh I found it today." She said while slowly opening up the yellow envelope.

Téa's eyes scanned across the paper, not paying much attention to Yugi and Joey. Her pace slowed as she finally reached the bottom. The letter slowly fell out of her hands as she got up to go in to a different room.

"What does it say Yug!" Joey asked anxiously.

"Here let me read it out loud."

_Dear Téa,_

_After all these years, I finally found you. I told you that hiding from me is futile and there is no point of resting. Your time is up; I'm growing impatient from waiting so long. I know where you are and will be, I'll be there shortly._

_-bbb_

"HOLY SHIT! WHERE IS SHE! WE GOTTA FIND HER YUG!" Joey said while getting up franticly.

"Stay calm we gotta find Téa first." Yugi said while standing up.

"Téa! Téa! Open up Téa! Téa! Téa! Téa!" Joey screamed, making his face fluster red as he banged on the door. He then gave the door one final push collapsing to the floor with the door.

"Joey... sh... gone.." Yugi stuttered out while pointing to the broken window.

"Well let's go, she is in great danger. And it's also not safe to be out in this kind of weather." Joey said as he and Yugi started to descend.

**[Téa's wear bouts**]

**[Téa's POV]**

I can hear the lighting crackle as the rain runs down my face at an unsteady tempo. But I must not give up now, I'm so close to the police station, I can get help there. All I have to do is make it.

"Ow." I say as I hit the pavement, bruising my knee. I started to give up but then I stumble. _I can't give up now!_ I say to myself as I pull myself up.

**[NORMAL POV]**

A dark figure grabs Téa and pulls her to her feet. Slowly they pull out a hand saw and hand it up close to her neck. She struggles to get away as they turn on the saw.

"Now." The figure says while bringing the saw closer to Téa neck, while she is gasping for air. "Now You can feel all the pain that You put me through.

"Good bye Yugi, I always will love you forever." She whispered out slowly closing her eyes. She pictured all the adventures her and her friends have had: Duelist Kingdom, Battle City, Noah, Dartz, and evening the parting of the pharoh. Tears rolled down her eyes as she said her finally good byes hearing the saw get closer.

"It's gonna be all right Téa, we can finally be together again." Yami's sprit whispered into her ear.

The saw cut through the tissue spilling blood both on Téa and the saw. Finally, her head was detached from her body, blood stained the ground.

"Pathetic. I thought you would put up more of a challenge." The dark figure said as they threw the head, walking away as if nothing happened.

Téa's head flew across the darkened sky, eventually hitting Joey's car."

Joey instantly stopped the car as Yugi ran out and grabbed the lifeless head. He sulked holding it up to his chest.

"Téa!" he shouted as tears rushed down the sides of his face. The rain pounded harder and thunder lit the sky up once again.

**THE END**

Ahh, who doesn't love a good cliff hanger? Well review what you thought of the story!


End file.
